Hotels and Nightmares
by zoe.shepherd.56
Summary: Just a slightly smutty oneshot about my favourite two Dead men, Dexter and Saracen. (Warning will contain Yaoi and spoilers for LSDM)


**Disclaimer: I don't own skullman or any of the other characters from it.**

**Author note: This oneshot just won't leave my head. I need to get it out my system before I update any stories. Sorry. It's set while Saracen, Dexter and the monster hunters are searching for the roarhaven mages powered by the accelerator after the end of LSDM. There will be spoilers for LSDM.**

* * *

**Hotels and Nightmares**

Dexter Vex was kissing Saracen's jaw. He tipped his head back and a soft moan slipped from his lips as Dexter's moved further down to his neck. He opened his eyes and watched the top of Dexter's blonde head. It was retreating away from him, as he unbuttoned the shirt and kissed the revealed skin.

He was soon out of buttons and Saracen sat up. He pulled Dexter in for a passionate kiss that had them both groaning as the shirt was slipped off and thrown to the floor. Saracen broke away gasping for breath and felt Dexter kissing his jaw again. He seemed to enjoy kissing Saracen's jaw, almost as much as Saracen enjoyed having it kissed.

Instead of moving to Saracen's neck however he moved up to the left ear and whispered "What's your power?"

Saracen laughed and said "I know things."

Dexter groaned in frustration and pulled back so they could look at each other. His forearms rested on Saracens shoulders and linked together behind his head. Saracen could feel a stupid grin on his face. He so enjoyed teasing Dexter.

"What happens if you die, Saracen and the only person who ever knew what you did was Corrival Deuce? The secret would die with you and then where would we be?"

"I like that idea." Saracen mused. "A man of mystery even in death. A man shaped mystery, wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in a puzzle, wrapped in one of Skulduggery's jokes."

"No." Dexter disagreed. "You'd be even more annoying than you already are." Saracen started to laugh and leant on to his back. He slid his hands behind his head and watched Dexter's frown.

"I really hate you, you know that?" Dexter asked.

Saracen just smirked and pointed out "Said the man who is currently straddling me after taking off my shirt."

Dexter shrugged. "I was trying to make you soft and pliable." The statement implied that Dexter was using him and maybe he was. Saracen was using him too, in his own way. He knew he didn't have any right to be hurt but hurt he was and it hurt like hell.

He continued to smirk and pointed something else out. "When has it ever worked before?"

Dexter smirked too. "It hasn't so far, but I'm holding out hope."

"Hope for what?"

He leaned forward, his lips pressed right against the left ear again "That one day, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to resist telling me."

Saracen rolled his eyes and snickered. "Keep dreaming."

"Don't worry, I will.

* * *

Dexter was woken by a loud click. He sat up quickly, the blanket sliding down to his legs. The room was absolutely freezing, it hadn't been this cold before, had it? He searched through the bed looking for Saracen. Where was he? This was his room, he wouldn't have left it. It was the middle of the night and they were in a hotel. An ominous scraping emanated from the window, and Dexter watched in horror as it creaked open and a body wormed its way through.

She was tall and muscled, dressed in the typical clothing of a Bride of Blood Tears. She turned towards him and smiled. It was Darquesse. His heart began to hammer in his chest and he lifted a hand beginning to generate an energy stream, even though he knew it would never be enough. A whole group of thirty warlocks couldn't take her out.

"Now, now Dexter." She chided. "Die quietly will you." He lifted his hand about to throw the energy ball when the shadows whipped out of nowhere and suddenly not just the energy was gone but his hand was gone too. He screamed…

And then suddenly he was lying on his back again and Saracen's hands were on his shoulders shaking him and he was talking, telling him it was just dream. He still couldn't feel his hand. He pushed Saracen away and sat up. It was still there but he couldn't feel it or move it, the blood flow had been completely cut off. He was shaking uncontrollably and it was still freezing cold.

Saracen jumped when the door was hammered on, and a familiar cry of "Saracen?" was shouted in the hallway.

Dexter watched as he pulled on a pair of trousers and ran to shut Donagen and Gracious up before they woke the rest of the hotel. When Saracen had returned Dexter was still shaking, but not as much. He was considerably calmer and beginning to feel embarrassed.

"Bloody Hell, Dexter." Saracen swore, flopping down next to him and covering his face with his hands. "You gave me a freaking heart attack."

Dexter didn't answer. He rubbed his hand, trying not to wince at the pins and needles.

Saracen sat up and gently pulled Dexter back down with him and settled him against his chest. It was warmer there and soon the shivering stopped and the embarrassment increased.

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

"Well, you should be. I thought you were being murdered." His tone was light and comfortably familiar.

"So did I."

Saracen ran his fingers through Dexter's hair and finally asked "It was Darquesse wasn't it?"

"How did you know?" Dexter mumbled, his eyes drifting closed, he was being lulled to sleep by Saracen's warmth and the sound of his heart beat through his chest.

"I've had similar dreams." He confessed.

"Really?" Dexter sat up slightly and looked at him. Saracen rarely showed weakness, except when making a self-deprecating joke. It was one of the many things Dexter liked about him. Confessing to nightmares seemed vastly out of character.

He nodded. "I dreamt we were all fighting her." 'We' clearly meant the dead men. "Erskine, Ghastly, Anton, even Hopeless was there. Erskine was the first to die though."

"And I just dreamed about my murder."

"What a very selfish subconscious you have."

Dexter murmured assent and asked a question "What happens… if Skulduggery and the reflection can't get Val back or kill Darquesse? Then what do we do?"

Saracen thought for a while and finally answered. "We find her and throw everything we got at her, hope somebody gets in a lucky shot."

"The Lord Vile technique? That never worked on him."

"True, but Darquesse is different. She isn't him and she has no armour. She's probably still dressed in that Blood Tears outfit."

"Maybe." He acquiesced. He sighed and closed his eyes, too tired to talk strategy for a battle they may not even have to fight.

* * *

Donagen Bain was walking around the hotel. Ever since Saracen's nightmare had awoken him that morning his nerves had been on edge and he'd been unable to rest without taking a patrol. Now he was done and looking forward to sleeping again. He entered the hallway just in time to see Dexter Vex leave Saracen's room and enter his own. Odd, the monster hunter thought, what was he doing in there at that time of night? It didn't take him long to realise of course.

The rumours that Dexter Vex and Saracen Rue were involved had cropped up during the war. If it was brought up in front of the pair they'd laugh it off and deny, while the other Dead Men would tease and confirm. Personally Donagen didn't really care who was fucking whom, as long it didn't impact the battles which it didn't. The pair was ever the professionals.

He was only mildly surprised when Saracen pulled the door open. He knew things after all. Donagen started to open his own door but stopped and turned when Saracen said "Don't tell anyone."

"Saracen, I don't know anybody who'd give shit."

"More people care than you realise. Go to sleep, Donagen. We got another day of sorcerer killing tomorrow."

* * *

**The End**

**Author note: I apologise for the lack of anything that resembles a plot line but I had Skulduggery feels and no fanfics to vent them into.**


End file.
